The invention relates to a display device and, more particularly, to a display device for a motor vehicle.
Many different types of display devices are known, particularly in the vehicle field. In addition to the good readability of information displayed on the display devices and the minimizing of manufacturing and integration expenditures, an attractive and aesthetic look of the individual or mutually combined display devices is at the center of the development efforts. More recent developments provide freestanding display devices. Here, it is important to achieve a light and graceful visual appearance of the display device which simultaneously meets the high safety requirements on a freestanding display device in a motor vehicle interior.
It is an object of the invention to improve upon display devices for motor vehicles known from the state of the art.
This and other objects are achieved by a display device for a motor vehicle having a display device housing, which is open at a front face and in which a display is arranged. A laminated safety glass panel, which is disposed in front of the display on the front face, is supported by the display device housing and/or the display.
A display device according to the invention, in particular, a freestanding display device for a motor vehicle, comprises a display device housing that is open at the front face. A display, such as an LCD display, is arranged in the display device housing. In addition, the display device has a laminated safety glass panel which is arranged in front of the display on the front face and which is supported indirectly or directly by the display device housing and/or the display.
A display device for a motor vehicle is thereby created which can be implemented in a freestanding manner in a motor vehicle and which can be designed in a light and graceful fashion and is safe nevertheless.
Comprehensive research, on which the invention is based and which was carried out specifically for this purpose, indicated that laminated safety glass is particularly advantageous for covering the open front face of the display device housing. During the research investigations, it was found that a covering made of alternative material, such as plastic (PMMA, PCMA, etc.) or of hardened safety glass is either too soft, does not meet crash test requirements (hardened safety glass), would result in panels that are too thick (hardened safety glass), cannot be used with polarized sunglass lenses (plastic materials) or would lead to excessive costs for the antireflection or antiglare layer (plastic materials). Only the use of a laminated safety glass panel was found to be suitable for the series and for the above-mentioned purpose.
It is a further development of the invention that the display has a display frame by which the laminated safety glass panel is supported.
It is another further development that the laminated safety glass panel is connected by way of an adhesive film, particularly a double-sided adhesive tape, with the display device housing and/or with the display. In a simple manner, this ensures a reliable fastening of the laminated safety glass panel.
According to another further development, the laminated safety glass panel has a forward glass panel, a rearward glass panel and a film situated in-between, particularly a PVB (polyvinyl butyral) film. As a result, the crash test demands and the readability demands on a display device for a motor vehicle can be met.
In order to improve the readability of the display device, according to a further development, the forward glass panel is coated on its front face with an antireflection layer AR or is implemented with it. This reduces the possible reflections of surrounding light sources.
The wording “the glass panel is coated with a layer or implemented with it”, within the scope of the invention, also comprises a surface treatment of a glass panel by which the surface of the glass panel, for example, by way of a vaporization, an etching process, an immersion process, etc., is modified, particularly roughened such that the surface of the glass panel counteracts a reflection or a glaring in the same manner as, for example, a layer of a different material applied particularly for that purpose. The above-mentioned wording also includes the application of a corresponding film to the glass panel.
In order to further improve the readability of the display device, the forward glass panel is coated or implemented with an antiglare layer AG on the front face. As a result, possible reflections are thereby proportionally scattered into diffuse light at the surface of the glass.
In order to facilitate the production of the antiglare layer on the front face of the forward glass panel, the entire forward glass panel is preferably immersed in an immersion bath containing an etching liquid. The thereby unavoidably caused antiglare layer on the back side of the forward glass panel, within the scope of the invention, as a result of the film situated behind it, has no disturbing effect and is particularly not very dispersive.
In order to further improve the readability of the display device, the rearward glass panel is coated or implemented with an antireflection layer on the back side. This, in turn, reduces reflection losses within the display configuration which would otherwise occur, for example, because of the media transitions arising as a result of the configuration according to the invention.
The display device housing preferably has an interior (at least partially or completely circumferential) web by which the laminated safety glass panel is supported. The web is preferably set back with respect to the forward edge of the display device housing, so that the laminated safety glass panel is framed and protected by the forward edge of the display device housing. In this case, the display device housing forms a frame surrounding the laminated safety glass plate.
Preferably, the housing cutout formed by the circumferential web and/or the forward edge of the display device housing corresponds to the shape of the laminated safety glass panel. For example, both shapes are essentially implemented as rectangles with essentially identical dimensions.
According to an aesthetically particularly attractive embodiment, a black print is implemented circumferentially at the edge on the film or on a glass panel of the laminated safety glass plate, by means of which black print, the web situated behind it, the frame of the display situated behind it, the adhesive tape situated behind it will be covered, so that they are not visible to an occupant of the vehicle. Advantageously, the black print is implemented such that, through the laminated safety glass panel, 100%, more than 95% or more than 90% of the display surface usable for the information display remains visible.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.